


刀锋

by Aglarien7



Category: The Libertines
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien7/pseuds/Aglarien7
Summary: 刀锋的触感比冰冷更冷。
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty
Kudos: 6





	刀锋

**Author's Note:**

> *严重暴力，ptsd相关，pwp
> 
> *程度比较严重，再次警告
> 
> *卡皮

“……”两个小时前卡洛斯把那东西强行塞进他嘴里，按着他的头让他跪下的时候，皮特努力保持沉默。他跪在录音室的地板上，闭着眼睛仰着头，任由卡洛斯动作。他几乎是容忍卡洛斯把他的嘴操得一塌糊涂，最后卡洛斯射在他嘴里，拔出来之后在他的脸上胡乱蹭了些粘稠的液体：“我们上楼继续。”

在那之前，卡洛斯已经有两个多月没来过Albion Rooms。

楼道很窄，皮特撒娇地去搭卡洛斯的肩膀，卡洛斯板着脸，甩开了他的胳膊，一个人走在前面。皮特一边上楼一边撇嘴，难以估计今晚会有多难熬，同时尽量苦中作乐，盯着卡洛斯诱人的臀部曲线在自己面前一晃一晃。过会儿如果卡洛斯心情好……算了，还是不要想得太好。

说真的，如果他们都已经知道会发生什么，为什么这样的事还会一遍遍发生？

卡洛斯一脚踹开了皮特的房门，皮特眼看着卡洛斯把窗帘扯上大半，立刻回头大步径直直冲过来，像发疯的公牛一样。皮特手掌推着卡洛斯的上臂，想要把他扯开，但那双胳膊充满力量，而且完全知道怎么发力，厮打了不过五六秒钟，皮特的肩膀就狠狠撞在墙上，卡洛斯把皮特的双手分开摁在墙上，眼神凶狠。

“……卡尔？”皮特不确定地问了一句，埋头还想去亲卡洛斯的脖颈，卡洛斯的愤怒超过他的预期，皮特并不明白发生了什么。

卡洛斯转而双手掐着皮特的脖子，把他跌跌撞撞地转了个圈，摁倒在床上。皮特睁大了眼睛，用手去掰卡洛斯的手指。不，三十多岁以后卡洛斯已经基本不会碰他脖子了，尤其是在知道皮特有过毒品的几次危险窒息史之后。但今天完全反常：卡洛斯下了狠手，全身力气压上来。巨大痛感，皮特迅速知道这不是什么嬉笑打闹，他张大了嘴，手脚胡乱踢打着，想要挣脱。

卡洛斯的胳膊像铁一样，镇压着皮特任何可能的反抗，皮特眼冒金星，窒息感快速抽离着他的意识，他闻到死亡的气息。他真的可能就这么活生生地被卡洛斯在床上掐死……他一下子想到很多年前，卡洛斯拿滑膛枪顶着他的肚子，威胁要贴着肉来那么一枪的时候。该死，见鬼，不——

卡洛斯突然把他松开了，皮特大口呼吸着空气，他迅速干呕起来，卡洛斯跨坐在他大腿上控制他，又按住他两只手不让他移动半分。皮特仰着头干呕着，发着抖。

“……你……你个疯子。”皮特小声抱怨，躲闪着卡洛斯的目光，如果目光能杀人……皮特现在应该已经是一盘刺身了。

他们这样僵持了一会儿，皮特试图弓起一条腿，抱怨了一句：“我小腿都抽筋了，很痛啊。放开我……卡尔？”

卡洛斯压根没理他，似乎突然对他的感受失去了兴趣。卡洛斯沉默着，冷着脸，从床头柜里摸了根绳子出来——那绳子上次可真不是用在皮特身上。卡洛斯迅速用绳子把他双手捆好，高举在头顶，用自己的手肘把他手腕顶在床板上，仍然一脸恨恨地看着他。

皮特大概是知道自己在劫难逃了。他对自己在劫难逃这事很有经验与心得。他身体稍微往下蹭了点，任由卡洛斯摁着他的手，目光瞟向卡洛斯裤子里顶起的东西，如有必要他会主动点。他俩这么多年了，完全明白对方一个眼神在床上的意思。

但卡洛斯没有接他的眼神，卡洛斯只是把绳子往上一拉，在床头好好打了个结，保证他没法逃脱，然后跳下床，出了房门。过两分钟他回来的时候，手里拿着客厅的烛台。

“Jigglar那不是低温蜡烛！”皮特惨嚎。

“我知道。”卡洛斯回答。

“会很痛的——”皮特发着抖说，眼看着卡洛斯埋头，摸出打火机点燃蜡烛，怕得快哭出来了。有那么一瞬间他甚至真诚怀疑卡洛斯会直接用火焰烧得他下半生都再起不能。

“听话点。”卡洛斯跟他说，“我会考虑轻点。”

卡洛斯分开他的腿时皮特抖得像风中落叶。卡洛斯的嘴唇贴上了他的大腿内侧，但冰凉的唇还没捂热，就很快变成糟糕的啃咬，皮特看着自己大腿上出现一连串红痕，后知后觉地意识到自己的脖子上肯定也已经留下了大片的勒痕，很可能两三天都消不掉了。摇曳的烛火靠近了软嫩的大腿皮肤，皮特怕得不敢看，闭上了眼睛，在比预想中还要长的时间之后，第一滴蜡油烧上了他的皮肤。

剧痛。皮特痛得第一声惨叫都被自己噎住，卡洛斯停了停，用手慢慢触摸着红肿的皮肤，手指渐渐卷上了皮特的阴茎，在阴茎顶端温柔地打转，然后滴下第二滴蜡油。

皮特的腿下意识地蹬了几下，又不敢蹬得过于猛烈，以至招致更严厉的惩罚。他硬得很不容易，卡洛斯继续换个地方施以痛苦的时候，额外多花了一番功夫撸动，这才让他硬起来，因为实在太疼。没过多久，他觉得自己已经临近了极限。

“放过我……”他恳求，“就到这里为止，Biggles？我不行了，我……嗯——”

卡洛斯无情地将另一滴蜡滴下，同时用舌头封住他的呻吟。卡洛斯从他嘴里撤出的时候还咬了他的舌头。

“如果你曾放过我的话。”卡洛斯恨恨地说，“如果你曾对我仁慈的话。”

“……”皮特没有话可以回答。

疼痛如潮水般涌来，将他淹没，但潮水之下有某种令人安心的东西。皮特生理性的泪水盈满眼眶的时候，模模糊糊能看到卡洛斯尖刻的微笑，像魔鬼那样。

一刻钟，也可能是五分钟或者一个世纪之后，皮特几乎失去了意识，他俩之间黏黏糊糊，已经说不准是皮特的体液还是稀薄的精液——皮特甚至拿不准自己是什么时候高潮的。他大口喘着气，渴求地看着卡尔，眼神示意自己被绑的双手，想要卡洛斯把他松开。

然而卡洛斯并不答应。

“你好好想想你做了什么。”卡洛斯说，去拿了一条新的绳子。

**

他做了什么来着？

或者更准确地说，皮特-多赫提，在床之外，在这栋旅馆之外，做了什么来着？

他没有当面伤人，他没有像十几年前那样，趾高气扬地把手稿摔在卡洛斯面前，对他说“合作者并不难找，你不要以为自己独一无二”，他也没有像十年前那样，被凯特摩丝拉着离开他们的后台，任卡洛斯在背后发疯一样地喊Bilo，他也没有像五六年前那样，在卡洛斯过来看他的时候匆忙藏好满屋子的血画和针头，却没办法马上收走所有的小瓶子，勺子和烟斗。他那时站在一地狼籍中间，低头说请卡洛斯走。

如果他愿意承认的话，他确实无数次当面撕碎过卡洛斯的那颗心，他们之间的暴力从来都是双向的，循环往复，永不停息的。但这几年他们已不再那样做。他们像急流终于冲入浅滩。

所以这次卡洛斯又是发什么疯呢，急红了眼差点杀——皮特不去问。他心里有好几个答案，他知道总归是其中之一。

**

但是从无前例地，卡洛斯自己对他说出了愤怒的原因。

卡洛斯用刀在皮特的胸口上划下伤口，血珠随着刀锋冒出来，但卡洛斯不去舔它们。卡洛斯只是任由血珠交织成近乎地铁线网的形状，在一左一右两个铁制的乳夹中间滴落，流淌。

卡洛斯扯着左边夹子往外拽了一下，皮特疼得直抽凉气。

“我听了Puta Madres的新专辑了。”卡洛斯对他说，用手蘸着他的血温柔地在他的脸上涂抹，“从头听到尾，第一次。”

皮特看着卡洛斯的眼睛，那双眼睛曾经有着他无法理解的风暴，曾经炽热，让他如此着迷，如今却大部分时间都平淡而冷静。皮特最怕看到卡洛斯不爱他的眼神。

“你指望从一个叫Puta Madres（西班牙语，motherfuckers）的乐队那里听到什么呢？”皮特强作笑容。他以为卡洛斯应该对Puta的事早有心理预期，毕竟Puta是个从16年起就开始跟随他的乐队。Puta如今是他的家人，他的生活方式，但是……当然。

“你破坏自己的名声，顶着motherfucker的名义，装作是个混蛋的典型摇滚明星。这样就没有人可以谴责你。”卡洛斯冷冰冰地说，“以此甩脱所有责任，甩脱我。哦我的天啊，这多摇滚啊。（Oh my, it's so RnR.）”

“摇滚明星？那是你才喜欢扮演的角色。那首单曲是写给你的，如果你还没注意到的话。”皮特反唇相讥。他实在不该在这种情况下忍不住嘴。卡洛斯用小刀在他Babyshambles的纹身上面来回蹭着，刀锋突然发狠侧了过来，似乎在考虑要不要用刀把那个纹身划掉，或者，把乳头整个切下来。

皮特觉得脑袋嗡地一声，恐惧淹没了他。

刀锋的触感比冰冷更冷。

闪回。他缩在监狱的角落里，同一间牢房，三四个冲他脸上吐口水的壮汉。闪回。他花光了所有能借到的钱但毒瘾犯了，如同行尸走肉。闪回。他接到卡洛斯那一通电话让他滚出自己深爱的乐队，之后无论多少年，他都不敢面对那一天到底发生了什么。

皮特瞳孔放大，开始听到自己跳得越来越快的心跳声。他很清楚自己完全被掌握在卡洛斯的刀锋下……卡洛斯生气的时候擅长这样面无表情。那双蓝眼睛看上去很像病房里常见的蓝色墙壁的颜色。闪回。病房的味道。

“Puta有些歌很好，我很喜欢。”卡洛斯说，“但我没想到你会把某些歌给那个乐队。我没想到你会把Love reign over me给他们，去掉我的署名，在结尾加上两句歌词说你不需要我，假装这首歌从来不是为我而写。你实在不必逃离我，逃离得这么慌张。”

那不是怜悯的语气，不是“你不必逃离我，你可以有自己的生活”的语气，而是一种真正的威胁，“我将摧毁你爱的所有……如果你试图逃离我”。

“我……我还以为……”皮特结结巴巴地说，卡洛斯把刀锋下压，切出很深的伤口，小刀继续向胸口中间滑落，皮特越来越恐惧，惊声尖叫。

“卡洛斯，停下——不——”他绝望地喊道。如果这是床上的游戏，他们会约定一个安全词，但这次没有安全词。卡洛斯看上去是那种要把人肢解了的表情。皮特已经好几年没有见过这种表情。

“真的很痛，求求你，别，快停下——”皮特脑子里有声音在说话。好几个声音在说话。是警察，父亲，律师，还有十几年前的卡洛斯的声音的混合。他逐渐已经不清楚自己身处的时空，他好像浮在空中，低头盯着床上尖叫的自己，又好像已经回到了空无一人的伦敦的Albion Rooms，对着墙上的旧海报用刀划自己胸口。时间的潮汐把他淹没，他在水里下沉，肺里进了水，胸口好痛，是胸口痛还是肺痛，他已经分不清楚。眼前影影绰绰有什么东西在闪动，他伸出手去求救，然而他知道自己抓不住，他永远都……

皮特终于惊慌失措，顾不得乱动会让刀切得更深了，像案板上濒死的活鱼那样挣扎起来，卡洛斯把刀稍微抬高了一些。

“给我个停下的理由，在你做了所有那些事之后。”卡洛斯压低声音，刀换到另一只手，拉扯着乳夹毫无怜悯地把伤口撕裂得更大，“你回来我的生活，你占据我的生活，你让我解散我的solo乐队，你让我和我的其它密友吵架。看我把精力全投入到修旅馆里去。然后你宣称现在你有了新的家庭，Puta Madres，Motherfuckers……我真该现在就……”

皮特当然想不出理由来。他的能言善辩仅限于脑子清醒的时候，他发出无意义的音节，退化成动物的哀嚎，他手被捆着，在床上滚翻，裹着泪水，血液和体液，把自己的胸口和卡洛斯的手臂都搅得泥泞不堪。

卡洛斯的刀锋再次向他的腹部伸去。

“不要杀我……放过我……求你……”皮特喊着，一时也不知道自己身前的是毒贩，是警察，还是许许多多来看他表演噩梦与崩溃的看客观众。观众们都没有脸，在台下虎视眈眈，而他跪在地上，握着话筒，或被其他什么东西绑住了手，他想活下来，有那么多痛苦可他还是想活下来，他隐隐约约记得有人说会永远爱他，“我……卡尔？……你在哪里……”

卡洛斯的动作僵住了。他在犹豫。皮特还在胡乱挣扎，卡洛斯用力把他双腿按住。

卡洛斯取下皮特一边的乳夹，去舔弄红肿发紫的乳头，舌尖滑过伤口，皮特在他怀里颤抖。他的舌头继续向下，舔过光滑而没有伤口的肚腹，在软肉上用自己的脸蹭了蹭，继续向下，最终含住了那根阴茎。卡洛斯深埋着头，尽量将大半根东西都没入自己的嘴唇，感觉到滚烫坚硬的东西抵在喉咙深处，他用舌尖探索着那东西上面凸起的血管和鼓起的薄肉，对它视若珍宝。卡洛斯转了转眼睛，微微侧头轻轻吞吐起来。

皮特显得非常迷茫，不知自己今天嗑了多少一样的错愕，尽管今天他因为跟卡洛斯在一起，实在还没有机会碰那玩意儿。他的脚趾蜷缩起来，却并非只是因为快感，他在破碎的时空里跌跌撞撞，忍不住挺着往卡洛斯嘴里送，又忍不住逃离。

随着快感积累脑子停转，他终于在多重时空里迷失了方向，皮特觉得自己像是被高潮包围，在无尽的黑暗中无尽地坠落。他古怪地大喊起来，脚在空中乱蹬。卡洛斯按住他，放开他的阴茎，直起身来，把他手上的束缚解开，用手指扣上他乱挥的手。

皮特死死捏着他的手指，像溺水的人抓住浮木。

他们保持这个姿势僵住了一会儿，皮特的性器软塌下去，卡洛斯任由他把自己的手指夹得关节发青，俯身亲吻他的脖子。

一连串细密的吻，柔软的嘴唇加上沾着水渍的舌头，皮特发着抖，像落了水的小猫，他放开了手指，举高胳膊环上卡洛斯的脖子，搂着按在自己脸旁，脸颊的肉挤到一起。

“你在这里。”卡洛斯小声告诉他，知道自己引发了皮特的恐惧和闪回。这种心理机制对卡洛斯来说绝不陌生。大部分时候他们的相处就意味着，好吧，他们只是轮流恐慌发作，一场持续二十多年的噩梦。他早该叫停，可他忍不住凌虐欲。

“我在这里。”卡洛斯又说。天杀的真是倒霉，过了二十多年我还在这里。

皮特像小动物那样继续蹭着脸，又把鼻子埋在他耳朵旁深嗅他的味道，卡洛斯抬手把手指放进皮特湿润而直立的发梢间，朝着一个方向慢慢理着头发。他注意到皮特的鬓边白头发越来越多，他自己也是的。他们都不年轻了。也许没有那些彼此折磨他们还能老得更从容些。

他还记得零五年那会儿，他和皮特有生以来最久没说话的时间。他一遍遍地问安娜塔西亚，自己有没有对她不好。女友一开始很认真说没有，后来被问得越来越错愕，认真跟他谈了谈。

“你真的行为很正常啦，虽然有那么一两次你是冲我发了火，但总体大概一切正常？我猜测是你成长背景让你过度担心了，卡洛斯？因为你说过你小时候经常见到父母吵架摔东西？但我们并不会真的单纯重复我们父母的行为模式……”

她接下来说了半小时心理学书上看到的话，卡洛斯没能认真听。

那时候卡洛斯暗自非常担心自己对皮特的行为模式转而转移到女友身上，因为皮特已经离开了他的生活，他担心自己总得……找个目标？他不想成为那样一个家暴者。但之后十几年，他和安娜塔西亚交往又分手，跟其它女友交往又分手，皮特在他的生活里来了又走进进出出。她们从不认为他是暴力狂。

至于皮特，他需要算算这十几年里他断断续续因为皮特而摔烂过多少部新手机。他就是忍不住。

皮特发出没有意义的，破碎的咕哝声，摸索着卡洛斯的脊背，抬高了腿，允许卡洛斯那坚硬的东西在他股间蹭来蹭去，他主动用大腿内侧黏黏糊糊地去蹭那东西，卡洛斯比之前更清醒了些，后知后觉地把捏了半个小时的刀子扔在地板上。

刀子落地的声音好像终于把皮特从噩梦里惊醒了。

“Jigglar……”皮特叫他，挂在他身上，直起身体充满渴望地吻他。卡洛斯使劲把他箍在怀里，用力地回吻，像是怕输了什么东西。一时间浮上来的东西描述不清楚，他也没有办法为它命名。他注意到皮特额头上的冷汗。

皮特不久就翻身起来，用眼神示意卡洛斯。

“嘘。”卡洛斯小声说，捧着他的脸，相隔一两厘米看着他睁大的眼睛，停顿了一会儿，“我爱你。”

皮特点了点头。卡洛斯这才放开了手上的力度，侧身仰躺在床上，允许皮特翻身坐到自己上面来。皮特心急火燎地跨坐上来，对准卡洛斯的阴茎直直坐下去，非常粗暴地把那根坚硬的东西顶到自己身体深处，卡洛斯手忙脚乱地把另一只乳夹取下来，皮特于是开始耸动。

卡洛斯发出难耐的呻吟，但很快被皮特的嘴唇堵住，血和汗水在他俩的胸口之间糊成一片，皮特完全了解卡洛斯喜欢的节奏和办法，变着法子想要取悦他，急急匆匆地搜寻他的耳朵，脖子和双唇，印下深深浅浅的吻，罔顾自己伤口再次撕裂。卡洛斯从一个法式深吻里逃脱，一声又一声地叫着，把脸压在皮特满是汗的脖子上，没一两分钟就射了出来。

“Biggles，你有多久没在我身体里过了？你不来看我。”皮特幽幽怨怨地问他。卡洛斯喘着气，蓝色的眼睛飘着水雾。

“……我来看你的话，我们就需要一个更大的房间了。我不想那样。”卡洛斯只能这么回答，心想，皮特跟Puta Madres的每个人上床。

“但我想要你。”皮特强调说，仍然让卡洛斯留在自己的身体里。卡洛斯长长呼出一口气，闭上眼睛，手掌在皮特后脑勺上摩挲。

皮特再次俯身吻他。

“我可不想跟别人分享你。”再次从那个吻里挣脱之后卡洛斯说，“再看看你，和Puta Madres在一起你多么快乐。和我在一起你则是不快乐。我恨你的快乐——恨意积累的时候我没法来看你！因为我不知道该对你说什么，该做什么。”

“但你还是来了。”皮特说。

卡洛斯顿了顿，再次开口的时候他嗓音是古怪而发抖的，仿佛从管道里硬挤出话来。

“是啊。因为你在Puta Madres专辑里表现出来的快乐足够我恨你入骨。”足够他带着一把刀来。

皮特摇摇头。皮特现在自己就住在他们共同买下的旅馆里，他甚至想办法绕过嫉妒的卡洛斯，在楼下的录音室里偷录了Puta新专的一首歌。一切几乎称得上平静又稳定。卡洛斯却还觉得恨他离开自己太快乐，多么荒谬。

“你想太多了。”皮特说。

“我不是跟你说过吗？我们应该尊重彼此真实的感受，永远不要对对方说你想太多了这种话……”

“好吧，好吧。但我只是想说……算了。”

“但我就是会想这些。我是这样的人，扭曲我所见的一切东西。我能给你的只有这个，Jigglar。仇恨，扭曲，黑暗的回忆和嫉妒。”卡洛斯坦白道，突然放松了不少。

皮特俯下身，卡洛斯用自己大拇指的背面蹭着他脖子后面的皮肤。皮特知道自己一辈子也无法摆脱那些阴影，它们将成为他的一部分，因为卡洛斯已经是他的一部分……他们几乎是彼此的癌症。

那又如何能逃脱？

“只要你留在我身边，你对我做什么都可以。”皮特在他耳边说，“而且，我在歌词里说那些话全是因为我想你了。因为我知道如果不这么做，你就不会来看我……”

“滚。”卡洛斯威胁地咬了咬他的肩膀，吐出一口血沫，“你写那些歌词只是因为你是个混蛋，别骗我了。”

“真的是……”皮特坚持，耷拉着脸委委屈屈，他允许卡洛斯从他身体里出来，卡洛斯两只手臂环上他，把他搂得更紧了。

他们把心跳贴在一起，有那么一会儿就安静地听着彼此的心跳，一动也没有动。


End file.
